Movie Night
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: Once a month, Percy and Annabeth have a date at Percy's apartment where they watch movies all night and enjoy each other's company, but they have way different movie choices!


**Don't kill me! I was away for forever but weren't we all? School is running our lives. I had the idea for this so I wrote it. I know you want me to update Minor Damage and The Fangirl Awards but I've been busy. I just had to write this. It's in Annabeth's P.o.v. Oh, and I'm writing a book. So far it's pretty good. But don't count on seeing it published. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other movies. They're some of my favorites, especially Teen Titans. But I haven't seen Beauty and the Beast. I just had to do that one because Belle likes to read and I was mind blank. If you haven't seen Teen Titans WATCH IT! It's really good!**

* * *

It was movie night.

What is movie night you ask? Well it's a date. A really long one. Percy and I pretty much just stay up way too late and watch a whole lot of movies and TV shows and once we even viewed a youtube video Percy claimed to be "dying to show me."

"What to watch, what to watch," Percy muttered, tapping his chin like he was thinking. My Seaweed Brain? Thinking? Yeah right!

"It's your choice, I chose last time," I pointed out. Percy brightened up. I rolled my eyes. When it was Percy's turn he usual started out with something not educational and made for eight year-olds.

"What about transformers?" Percy asked. "It has robots!" I sighed.

"I'll get the popcorn," I muttered as I trudged to the kitchen. There were some parts of Transformers I liked and some parts I didn't, like the shooting scenes. All you see is little flashes of light and it's weird how the targets just stand there and don't get hit. They're robots! Shouldn't they have better aim?

"Annabeth!" Percy called from the living room of his apartment. "It's starting!"

"Coming!" I responded, balancing a bowl of popcorn and two sodas, one of them blue.

"Look!" Percy pointed out. "Megatron just stole some energon cubes!" I rolled my eyes. I don't even get why he likes that show.

I sat through the thirty minute episode, entertaining myself by calculating the approximate percentage of popcorn left in the bowl. The show finished quickly and I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty.

"My turn," I grinned. Percy frowned.

"Are you going to make me sit through one of those 'educational' shows?" he pouted. I just smiled and pulled out the disc. Percy groaned.

"The parent trap?" he frowned. "What's that even about?"

"You'll see," I said smiling. It was actually a good movie. I had picked the one with Lindsay Lohan.

I think Percy actually enjoyed the movie, especially the first part, at the camp. When I put aside the illogical fact of long lost twins meeting at a summer camp (it could be a family favorite place of something) I enjoyed it too. Percy especially liked the prank war.

"Honey?" He said, delighted. "I have to try that on Nico! I cringed when I imagined a prank war between Percy and Nico. It would probably end in a faulty water system and skeletons littering the camp.

The movie finished at about nine thirty and it was Percy's turn again. He grinned.

"The Avengers," he smiled. I grinned. We could both agree on that film. Though there are illogical parts to it, I overall enjoy the movie. Tony Stark is a genius. He reminds me of Daedalus. Tony Stark would probably try to cheat death if he could.

After enjoying the movie, we moved on to my choice.

It was eleven and I wanted to go with something old yet amazing. "Let's watch Beauty and the Beast," I decided. Percy groaned and I grinned. Making Percy sit through 'boring' things is kind of fun.

"I'll get more snacks," Percy said and walked away, leaving me to set up the movie. I put it on just as Percy returned.

"Blue cotton candy?" I questioned. Percy shrugged.

"I found it in the pantry."

I grinned and pressed play. Beauty and the beast was very interesting. I really like Belle, she loves to read, just like me. Soon though, the movie ended at twelve thirty.

"Percy?" I asked. "Your turn." He grinned and snatched the remote. Then he ran up to put in a disc.

"What's your choice?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, then the I saw which movie.

"The Incredibles?" I asked.

"Best movie ever!" Percy squealed. I rolled my eyes again. Percy does of actions that require eye rolling.

We watched the movie and I have to admit, I enjoyed it. It was a well written movie and I appreciated it.

By the time that was finished it was two thirty already. Time was running out.

"Your turn, Wise Girl," Percy said, putting his arm around me. I grinned.

"Have you seen Frozen?"

Percy lit up. "Yes I have seen Frozen! Who hasn't seen Frozen? It's such a good movie! I love Olaf! 'Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!' And the songs! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? IN SUMMER! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! LITTLE BIT OF LOVE!"

I started to laugh as I popped the CD in. Frozen was a good choice.

We sat and enjoyed the movie, laughing at the trolls and Olaf. What a great movie!

By then it was four. We had three hours left, enough time for about two more movies.

"Percy?" I asked. He knew it was his turn. He flipped over to his recordings and selected a TV show.

"Teen Titans!" he smiled. I giggled. Percy is a big fan of superheros and comics.

We watched the show, enjoying the suspense and hilarity of it. Raven reminds me of Nico.

After that it was four thirty, but Percy insisted on another one so we watched until it was five in the morning.

"My turn!" I grinned. "The Princess Bride!" Percy groaned.

"That sounds boring!" he complained.

"You'll like it," I reassured him. I popped in the disc and we began to watch.

Percy did enjoy it, no matter how much he denied it. By the time it was over it was six thirty, so we decided to finish off with one more teen titans episode, this time with Percy singing along with the theme song.

Movie night is one of my favorite dates for a reason!

* * *

**What did you think! It's not my best work but it's okay!**


End file.
